


Evening Stress Relief

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Sam relaxes; Josh watches.





	Evening Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Evening Stress Relief   
Author: Nomi   
Posted: 6/6/02   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where   
Codes: J/S   
Rating: R   
Note 1: Beth dared me to write this after I mentioned that it had popped into my brain...so I did. Major thanks are due to her.   
Note 2: Post-ep to "Gone Quiet," as it were. Previous stories in this series can be found on my website at http://world.std.com/~gnomi/stories.html . 

**Evening Stress Relief by Nomi**

When I entered the apartment, the first thing I noticed was that all the lights were dimmed. I wondered briefly if we'd had another power incident, such as a brownout, but then I began to notice something else, something that has been unusual in our home recently.

It was music. But it wasn't even really music. It was more like the sound of water rushing with a light soundtrack underneath.

Too much more of this, and I'd have to pee. But for now, I was too intrigued by the setup to worry about that.

Seeing no source of the music in the living room, I headed to the bedroom to shed my tie, shoes, and jacket.

The minute I walked into the bedroom, I forgot all my earlier thoughts - changing, the power, everything.

Because in the bedroom, I found out why I was hearing what I was hearing. There, on the floor, stark naked, was Sam. And what he was doing with his body was intriguing.

I had to clear my throat a few times to be able to speak, then finally managed to croak out, "Love?"

"Mmm?" Sam murmured, almost too quietly for me to hear.

"Uh...what'cha doing?" It was erotic; it was magnificent. I had never realized just how...flexible...Sam could be.

"Yoga. I hear from a trustworthy source that it can be a wonderful form of relaxation." As he spoke, still almost at a whisper, Sam shifted and twisted his body into yet another intriguing and arousing position.

"You a bit stressed?" I asked inanely.

"Josh, Bruno's been on my ass for a week about soft money, Toby's freaking out about money for the NEA and - since he was dressed down by Leo and the President for how he interacted with Tawny - he's taking it out on me. I'm being deposed in three days and I'm scared shitless that I'll say something stupid that will derail any chance we have of winning a second term, I'm being given ridiculous assignments, and I never see you anymore outside the office. Damn right, I'm stressed."

As Sam was ranting, he was slowly raising his voice until he was shouting, his voice echoing in the confines of our bedroom. He seemed to realize this, as he suddenly quieted, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then shifted position again.

I almost swallowed my tongue.

Fine, I decided. If Sam was stressed, I knew how to de-stress him.

"Love?" I said, removing my clothes in record time and flinging them around the bedroom haphazardly.

"Yeah?" Sam said. From the position he was now in, he would've had to have eyes on parts of his body that I _know_ have no eyes to see that now I, too, was naked.

"I think I can find another way to relieve your tension."

Sam twisted his neck into what I can only imagine was an uncomfortable position and looked at me for the first time since I'd come home. I could tell the exact second that my attire - or lack thereof - registered.

"Oh?" Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. He stretched one more time, arranging himself so that he was flat on his back on the floor, knees bent, feet flat on the floor.

"Mmm," I said, lowering myself to lie next to Sam, my head parallel to his groin.

"And what yoga discipline would this...relaxation technique come from?" he asked, arching up to meet the hand I was skimming over his skin.

"One I learned at the feet of a great master."

"Feet?" Sam asked huskily as I moved down, lifted Sam's left foot, and started to nuzzle the instep.

"Yeah," I said. "I became quite adept at this method, an old hand." I started sucking on Sam's left big toe as I moved my hand up to tease the sensitive skin at the back of Sam's knees.

Sam squirmed. He knew from past experience that I could keep this teasing going indefinitely.

"J..." he gasped.

"Mmm?" I mumbled around the toe in my mouth.

"Don't tease. I..." The rest was lost as Sam gasped and came.

As soon as Sam's breathing evened out again, I released his toe and slithered back up his body.

"Better?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"You are so evil sometimes, J," Sam said.

"But effective," I responded.

"Mmm," Sam said, burrowing his head into my shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

I was unwilling to wake Sam after finally relaxing him, but I knew I'd regret it if I slept on the floor all night. As a compromise, I reached up and pulled the quilt off the bed, folding it up to act as a pillow. I eased part of it under Sam's shoulders, as his head was still pillowed on my chest, then arranged myself so that I was as comfortable as possible.

"J?" Sam mumbled sleepily as I settled back again against the makeshift bedding.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I think I'll plan to be stressed again tomorrow."

\---END---


End file.
